


a vague tweet

by setokaibas



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, jd is a giant jerk and also brilliant, swear words used a few times; may be a bit of a stretch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setokaibas/pseuds/setokaibas
Summary: for @jdronica on tumblr. a modern, no-death au oneshot where jd is a passive-aggressive jerk who can’t stop hating on westerburg high via twitter (despite being a part of the violence problem). jdronica established relationship (all hate will be deleted).





	

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment with constructive criticism, or to tell me what you liked. thank you for reading, and have a blessed day.

Veronica, bored out of her Harvard-bound mind after yet another round of calculus homework, dropped her monocle next to her on the bed in order to finally take a look at her phone.

When she turned the blue-cased device on, she saw the usual: no less than 12 texts from the Heathers in the group chat about the next person they were going to serve up to Ram and Kurt (poor Martha having been slightly forgotten in favor of the new fat nerd on the block), 2 updates on her mom’s Facebook, and her father asking if she wanted pizza via a badly mistyped message. What caught her eye, though, was a message from JD.

JD didn’t text often– when they did talk, he did so over the phone, saying it was more amusing to hear all the little emotions in her voice. It was even more unusual to see a link with nothing but a ‘check this out’ affixed with a single x at the end. He must have been in a good mood, Veronica supposed.

Curious, she tapped the link, and the messaging app vanished, only to be replaced with a new screen. The blue of Twitter popped up, and the red-black banner of the official Westerburg High School twitter materialized after a few seconds of loading. Veronica scrolled down after no items of interest were apparent, only to see Heather Chandler’s handle appear in a heated exchange that the school Twitter curator had apparently taken interest in. As she read the conversation, she felt her eyes slowly position themselves in a roll while still appreciating the balls it took to take on the mythic bitch in a very public fight.

Deciding to respond to the last tweet of the chain, Heather’s, she gently tried to break up the fight.

_**blueveronica: (@chandlerh @westerburgcommentary)** hey, guys, i think you both have a point. i can tell you both care about this issue, so why don’t you talk it out with me?_

However, such a response turned out to be in vain, as she received the expected response from Heather moments later.

_**chandlerh: (@blueveronica)** can’t you see i’m teaching this asshole a lesson? i’m not mother teresa, moron, so butt out_.

Sighing, Veronica decided it wasn’t good to provoke the almighty queen any further than she already had, so she merely kept scrolling on. Apparently, the Westerburg commentary account– anonymous, by the look of it– had insulted heather’s authority and suggested that Kurt and Ram take a flying leap along with her. Veronica stared at her phone screen for a moment, staring at the blurred image that was the profile picture, and then she realized what it was. A very familiar middle finger, right next to a recent school newspaper.

She let out an exasperated sigh. So that’s why JD had contacted her, to impress his girlfriend with a little entertaining sideshow he’d concocted. She loved him, but this? This was just fucking stupid (despite being absolutely hilarious), and JD should have known better than to stoke the ire of the group of people he just barely managed to fend off with his under-breath threats of bringing a gun to the newest pep rally.

Exiting Twitter, she tapped the messaging app in irritation and composed a paragraph to JD explaining what exactly she thought of his little stunt. She pushed send with a little more force than necessary, and waited tiredly for a response. why was she even dignifying this with her attention at ten pm? The thought of sleep was attractive at that point, no further homework providing an excuse to stay awake, and having to think of a way to fix things with Heather Chandler was the last thing she felt like doing. She heard her phone go off, and pushed aside a racing mind to respond to JD’s inevitable sarcasm.

_jd: i did it because they’re all assholes who deserve to be taught a lesson. chaos is good._

_**veronica: no it’s not, not right now– i barely fixed things w/ heather and now you fucked it up** _

_jd: don’t stress about it, darling. do you want to come over and talk?_

Veronica sighed, responding as she turned over and buried herself in her quilt (a gift from him, coincidentally, with the leftover money he’d scrounged from paying the bills). The pillow was cool against her cheek, and she reached over to plug her phone in as she responded.

**veronica: sleeping now. get some rest and don’t read your pretentious poetry all night. test tomorrow for english**

She woke up the next morning, only to a new batch of blue notifications and one text from her hoodie-wearing boyfriend.

_jd: we did it. we’re finally free of that stupid prom theme._

(Veronica agreed, later over a contraband joint, that heather deserved another prairie oyster just for tweeting another sickening photo of herself in ridiculously expensive trench coats. Even if it was all Duke’s doing.)


End file.
